Together as One
by AnimeGamer
Summary: A short story that is slightly a songfic. Based on the song, "Together as One" by Innerlude feat. Pinay. Lets just say this story is so sweet, you'll be on a sugar high for hours. Pure 100% S+S! Read and Review, All flames, comments, and compliments welc


**_Together as One_**  
A CCS Short Story...  
By AnimeGamer**  
  
**[Message from AnimeGamer]   
  
Hello! What is the author's message doing up here? You say this isnt like me? Well, I felt like doing this little fic. This was just going to be some fic I was just going to freewrite, but when I heard this song, I had to do change it slightly into a songfic. The song you ask? It's "Together as One" by Innerlude feat. Pinay. I really suggest anyone into slow songs to get this song. The song also goes along with the fic, with some of the lyrics in the fic itself. It is recommended you read the fic with the music, but I dont have a midi version of the song, so you'll have to download the mp3 at Napster.   
  
Anyway, this is a my slight version of the ending of Card Captor Sakura. I havent seen much of the series, let alone the ending, so if ever do see the ending, I might improve on this. Also, im working on the next part to the very well known "Long Day" series. I might not finish soon though, since their is so many good stories out there coming out so fast. But I'll hurry myself today and try to get it up tonight, though I dunno if I can get it up tonight anyway. Oh yeah, there is poetry at the beginning and end, so Lex-chan, I finally got some poetry up, not independantly, but it's poetry. But then, I dont think you remember that challenge you made to me about a month or two ago. Anyway, for now, enjoy this short fic, its just like ketchup, red for the heart, sweet all over.  
  
*Note: I know someone, who is in a certain mailing list, will find a hint of another anime in here.**_  
_**---------------  
  
You are the one I'm always happy with.  
You are the sunshine in the summertime.  
You are the twinkling star in the sky.  
You are the light that guides my happy life.  
You are the Cherry Blossoms at full bloom.  
You are the friend that gives my heart warmness.  
You are the soul mate of my heart  
Kinamoto, Sakura.  
  
Syaoran Li stood next his bedroom window. He looked out to the night sky, the stars absent from view again. They havent shown themselves since he left _her_ years ago, he sighed at that aspect. It has always gotten back to _her_, his thought always went back to _her_. Everything went back to _her_, his combat experience, his memories, even seeing Meilin sparked that train of thought. Sometimes he doubted what these ment, he wondered if this was reality, or just a fantasy, but he knew...  
  
Now _she_ will be with him again...  
  
He stood in front of everyone. Some that knew him said hi as they passed by, but he didnt even notice them. He just stood solumn, much like a statue. Then she came around the corner, with a look that if she wanted to, make every guy around her look at her. He, for the first time for years, smiled, as this girl looked at him and suddenly stopped in front of him. She dropped her school bag, as if she saw a ghost. She slowly appoached, and stood before him.  
  
"All the things I should've done in Hong Kong is finished. I can stay at Japan again."  
"..."  
  
Sakura Kinamoto hugged her soul mate. _He_ was finally home. _He_ was finally in her arms. _He_, that was in her thoughts every day and night, was finally home. She melted under _his_ arms. _His_ warmth was like the sunlight coming from the heavens. She was holding back her tears of happiness, knowing that _he_ wouldnt want to see her cry, even for happiness. She knew this was reality, not a fantasy. She looked over to her friend, her long time friend, and she only gave back a look that said a thousand words.  
  
She took his hand, and she, for the first time in years, smiled. Everyone around them stopped and looked. No one around them knew that she had such a smile. She started running, pulling him along. He still had that smile on his face, as the two ran off to be alone. It didnt matter they were ditching, the thought of getting caught never registered in both their minds. They both trusted each other.  
  
They ran into one of their old favorite places, they stopped at a pair of swings. They sat down on them, and faced each other. He put his hand on her blushing cheek, as she put her hand on his blushing cheek.  
  
"Sakura..."  
"Syaoran..."  
"Im here now..."  
"Your finally with me..."  
"So forget all your worries...forget all your fears..."  
"For the rest of my life...I'll always be here..."  
"If you are my lady"  
"If you are my man"  
  
The Cherry Trees around them swayed. Time slowed down to a crawl. The leaves used the sunlight to make a light show. The roaming animals of the park stopped and looked on. The sun shined its light brightly over them though the Autumn leaves.   
  
"Tell me girl, tell me how you feel..."  
"I love you, and my love is real..."  
"Do you trust me..."  
"Yes, I trust you..."  
"All of this love is so real..."  
"This love that we feel..."  
"This is how I feel..."  
"For you yes I will..."  
"Baby I'm for real..."  
"I will, you know I will..."  
  
"I love you, oh yes I do..."  
  
After they both said the same words, time stopped. They stood up, now both in the other's arms.The whole world didnt revolve around the sun, it revolved around them now. The wind brought the leaves and the blossoms off the ground and made them float around the two. They both closed their eyes, as a connection was made. The sweet first kiss they finally got to have. The kiss they both wanted and waited for, for years. The taste was of Marmalade and Sugar. The air was mixed with the scent of the Autumn leaves and the Cherry Blossoms. Sparks flew, as the two held their kiss for what seemed like eternity. Their love binded together forever.   
  
Finally.   
  
Together as One.  
  
_You are the one I'm always happy with.  
You are the moon, shining only where I know.  
You are the shooting star, lighting the sky.  
You are the shade, the one who protects me.  
You are the Autumn Leaves during fall.  
You are the friend that gives my heart warmness.  
You are the soul mate of my heart  
Li, Syaoran.  
  
_For she might not know it, dedicated to a certain someone.


End file.
